A Thousand Years
by ohhoneydukes
Summary: In his 6th year Remus Lupin is sick of letting his affliction get in the way of him enjoying things most teenagers are supposed to enjoy during their youth. This is now especially the case when his small crush on a Ravenclaw girl named Bonnie turns into something bigger.


**(A/N: Hi! So this is my first published fanfiction so go easy on me haha :) but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are more than welcome and obviously all the canon characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.)**

Chapter I.

September 13th 1977

" **Alright moony** …? **Moony**?" Sirius heaved a heavy sigh. " **Remus**!, **earth to moony**!" _WHAP_! " **Oi! What was that for**?!" A now attentive Remus Lupin rubbed the sore spot forming on the back of his neck and shot his friend a nasty glare. Sirius chuckled and unrolled the copy of the Daily Prophet he had used to hit Remus and tossed it on the homework scattered table. " **You know you'll never get anywhere with her until you talk to her, but I guess at this point you're probably fine with looking like a twat** " Remus' eyes widened and a deep pink crept on his cheeks. " **I-I-I don't know what you're talking about** ", his hand now scratching a nonexistent itch on his neck. Sirius raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the young Ravenclaw girl two tables in front of them. " **Oh moony** ", Sirius chuckled again propping himself on the table next to Remus, " **You're one of my best friends, I've known you since the first day, and I've also known that you've fancied Bonnie Fawley since she opened our compartment door by mistake, looking for Dorcas and Marlene in third year**." Remus just blinked at his friend, he loved him like a brother and he hated when he was right. Bonnie Fawley was a short girl, with wide hips and brown skin, the color of red clay, her eyes were almond and as dark as the night sky, and her hair, that was Remus' favorite quality, her hair was a wild brush of thick black curls that hung just below her shoulders, and from time to time shrouded her small round face in shadow when she didn't have it tied back with a dark blue ribbon. " **Even if you were right, which you aren't, there is no way I could talk to her. I mean** " Remus began to trail off looking at the floor, " **What would be the point, ya' know**." Sirius knew what he was talking about but he be damned if his friend doesn't at least try to get the girl he fancies. Straightening up he crossed his arms and looked down at his forlorn friend " **Look, mate, I know but you've got to at least try, people surprise you, I mean...look at us**." Sirius had a point and Remus knew it, he was sick of letting his illness hold him back from everything good he was supposed to experience as a kid and today was as good a day as any to fight back. " **As a matter of fact, this upcoming Sunday is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year it will be perfect, you have five days mate, best get a move on**." With that Sirius slapped Remus on the back and walked off in search of a transfiguration book.

" **C'mon bon, we have to get a move on before all the good spots are taken**." Bonnie waved off her friend who spoke in an exasperated tone. " **I'll be down soon Mary, I've just got to finish a few lines, you guys just go without me**." Mary Ward and Diona Markus were Bonnie's best friends, and the three girls spent all their waking time together. Mary sighed, and grabbed Diona's arm, " **Let's go, she'll find us**." and with that, the two girls exited the Ravenclaw Common room. After about ten minutes had passed Bonnie stood from the thick oak desk, she smiled proudly at her potions essay and rolled up the parchment sending it up the stairs with a flick of her wand and happily departing the empty common room. Making her way into the great hall she was met with a deafening chatter that rebounded off the walls, that made the already loud room even louder. Spotting her best friends in the sea of blue and bronze was easy, Mary was a very tall girl, with a sharp nose, light brown eyes, and waist-length blonde hair, most people thought she was part veela but she wasn't, just very pretty. While Diona was short, very short, so short that most people actually thought she may be related to Flitwick or a goblin. Diona also had blonde hair except hers was a deep sandy blonde, unlike Mary who was so blonde her hair looked silver. Bonnie slid in an open spot next to Diona facing the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables and a very annoyed looking Mary. " **What is it**." It was Bonnie's turn to sound exasperated. " **She's angry that no one has asked her too Hogsmeade yet**." Diona was a soft-spoken girl, someone who could easily fall into the background, this was only untrue when she was with Mary and Bonnie, they seemed to bring the inner spark out of her. Mary shot Diona a glare, and the girl shrugged, " **It's true, is it not**?" Mary glared at Diona again and spoke in a matter of fact tone. " **I'm not angry, _no one_ has asked me, I'm angry no one who _matters_ has asked me**." Mary finished with a frown and began to push her veggies around her plate. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at her friends, particularly Mary. " **Well why don't you ask someone who you thinks _matters_ **." she said the last word in a mocking manner. Diona couldn't help but giggle as well, this earned her another glare. " **That's not how it works Bon, the boy is supposed to ask the girl, it's just proper etiquette**." Bonnie laughed again, " **Alright Ms.Proper etiquette, I guess you'll be going sans boy then**." With this Bonnie put some shepherds pie on her plate and began eating. Mary scoffed, " **Of course not, I just have to make myself more available is all**." She said and flipped her long silvery blonde hair over her shoulders. " **How much more available can you get**." Diona whispered to Bonnie and both girls laughed. " **What's so bad with going with us, _we are_ your best friends after all**." Bonnie said now filling a new plate with pudding. " **I mean nothing is wrong with it, I just feel like we aren't kids anymore. This is our 6th year, we are pretty much adults and I think it's time we start having more adult interests**." Mary finished in her usual matter of fact tone, and Diona's face was now red with the thought of adult interests. " **Look I propose we all find dates to Hogsmeade and we can all go together**." Mary was now standing and leaning over the table towards the two girls opposite her. Diona who had gone even redder at the thought of her asking a boy out on a date spoke this time in her timid manner. " **Mary I-I don't think I can ask a boy, or even say yes, if I was asked**." " **Sure you can, look it's easy, you'll find someone, like I said make yourself available**." and Mary stalked off, blonde hair flowing behind her. " **We'll just go together, okay. Mary is clearly a nutter, but we already knew that**." Bonnie told her clearly worried friend and both girls left the great hall.


End file.
